Sudden
by literallynoidea
Summary: Abbie can't stop trembling. Ichabod is concerned. And then their lips meet.


I don't know what this is. Mistakes everywhere, I imagine.

OOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo Oooooo

It was only after they arrived at Abbie's apartment did she realize that Jenny and Ichabod were still in the car with her. Her hands were clenched tight against the wheel as she parked, if only to steady her because she was shaking so violently.

Jenny and Ichabod both shared a concerned glance.

"Miss Mills-

"Abbie." she corrected, shutting of the car and leaning back, closing her eyes. "Jenny…I'll take you back tomorrow. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch." she mumbled, gripping her thighs in an attempt to stop the trembling of her hands.

Jenny shared another glance with Ichabod.

"Will your cop friends throw a fit if I stay the night?"

"They can give us some grace after this nonsense."

Jenny's eyebrows raised. "Alright, if you say so."

The younger of the two glance between Ichabid and Abbie, and honestly, she could take a hint.

"Hand me the keys. I'll make my way in."

Abbie wordlessly placed the keys in her sister's hands and Jenny made her way out, sending a meaningful look Ichabod's way before she entered the building.

It was silent in the car, and Ichabid watched Abbie shake, growing more and more concerned.

"Miss…Abbie-

Abbie suddenly opened her eyes and reached over, grabbing the collar of Ichabod's jacket and yanking him close. He yelped at the force, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You listen to me, asshole. The next time I ask you to hitch a ride with me, take the damn offer."

Ichabod opened his mouth to reply, but wisely went against it at the look in Abbie's eyes. Wild and terrified, filled with tears, and still captivating as always. She could barely keep hold of his collar in her violently shaking grasp, and Ichabod took hold of both her wrists.

"I'm so tired of losing people I love-

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she froze. They both froze. They both stopped breathing. They just stared.

And then Abbie tried to bolt. She pulled her wrists free and quickly exiting her car, making a beeline to anywhere but here, this wasn't, she couldn't…

Ichabod grabbed her arm and whirled her around, crushing her to his chest.

"It's alright Abbie."

She wrapped her arms around him in return.

"No it's not." she whispered. "I can't do this…"

Ichabod shook his head, placing it atop hers.

"Yes you can. We can, Abbie. We have years of prophecy in our favor. We have fate fighting with us."

Abbie scoffed. "Fate, prophecy. A fat load of crap. It's brought a whole lot of death and ruined a whole lot of lies."

"Ah, indeed. But it also led me to meet you, Miss Mills."

Abbie pulled back slightly, to gaze up at him. He slowly reached his hand up, brushing her hair back, and then wiping his fingers against her cheek.

"Yea…you're right about that." she replied, standing on the tips of her toes to place a chaste kiss on the edge of his mouth.

Ichabod brought his hands to her waste.

"Might we do that again?" he asked softly.

Abbie stared at him, unable to reply, so she just nodded her head, before reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned down slightly, to accommodate her, and then gently placed his lips against hers. They stood still, reveling in the feel of something they both secretly wanted, and now that it was happening, knew not what to do next.

Ichabod slowly pulled away, and Abbie opened her eyes, marveling at the way Ichabod's eyes looked with the moonlight reflecting against them.

Oh no. They had to do that again.

She pulled him down for another kiss, this one very different, fierce and strong. Ichabod found himself being pushed back, until he touched the door of Abbie's car, and this was such a very different type of kiss he was used to. He relinquished control, because it was clear who was in charge.

But lips weren't enough, no, they needed more. He couldn't help the relieved sigh when he felt Abbie's tongue trail his bottom lip, and then they finally met, two forces colliding, rolling a storm back and forth, all the fear, the terror, the hurt, the sadness, rushing back and forth between them that left both participants dizzy. And it seemed to go on for eternity. But alas, air was needed but with it's arrival bringing the end of a moment that neither realized they had needed so much.

They separated with a sound that was obscene, both breathing heavy, both pairs of eyes diluted with barely restrained lust, both hearts pounding with a dangerous love, a sudden love, where did this love come from, really?

"You guys planning on coming up any time soon?"

Both of them jumped and turned to see Jenny standing there, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. Her smirk was vicious.

Abbie turned back to Ichabod. Neither knew what to say. So she took his hand in hers, and they both followed Jenny into the building, fingers locked.


End file.
